


Kiba & Naruto's Hot Spring Adventure!

by YaoiBatman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba and Naruto are alone in a hot springs... so they mess around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiba & Naruto's Hot Spring Adventure!

Kiba looked around the big hot spring bath. It really was nice and beautiful here and he wished Akamaru and his teammates had woken up to enjoy it with him, but if those lazy ninja's wanted to sleep in more instead of enjoying a nice relaxing morning bath so be it.

The sound of footsteps from behind startled Kiba out of his thoughts. Hoping one of his friends had decided to join him, he looked over his shoulder and his jaw dropped. Naruto was walking towards him… naked. Kiba gulped at the image of perfection that Naruto's body was. Golden skin, hard muscles, and... Kiba blushed as he boldly stared at the seven inch cock Naruto sported.

"Oh hey Kiba, I didn't know anyone else was in here." Naruto said, standing behind him, blushing.

"Yeah, so you getting in?" He asked, gesturing to the spot next to him. He watched as Naruto smiled and slid into the water beside him, leaning his back against the wooden border behind them.

They sat in silence for a while, which didn't bode well for Kiba as it gave him uninterrupted time to think perverted thoughts about the lovely golden haired hottie next to him. It didn't help that they were both naked.

Trying not to get hard, Kiba said the first thing that popped in his mind. "So, you going out with anyone?'

Naruto's head snapped up and Kiba cursed himself. 'Smooth Kiba. Next time you can ask if you can jump his bones if that wasn't so obvious!!'

"N-no, why do you ask?" Naruto stuttered, blushing again and looked down... right into Kiba's lap. Kiba and Naruto blushed at the same time as Naruto continued to stare at Kiba’s erect cock.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god.' Kiba repeated in his head over and over while he turned his back to Naruto.

"I- well, I mean- this isn't what it looks like!" Kiba finally got out, totally embarrassed.

Kiba looked anywhere but at Naruto, expecting his hyperactive friend to flee in disgust. He was positive that was exactly what was happening when he felt the water begin to ripple around him. However, a moment later all Kiba could see was Naruto, who was not less then an inch apart from him.

Kiba breath hitched as he continued to look at Naruto, before he leaned in and captured Naruto’s lips with his own. They groaned together, lust filling the hot springs around them. Kiba could feel Naruto push closer to him and he spread his legs, letting the fox boy slide between them, throwing his arms around his shoulders.

Their erections brushed up against each other and Kiba moaned loudly, deepening the kiss and pushing Naruto closer. His hands began to roam Naruto’s back before bravely gripping his lush ass, rocking Naruto’s hips into his. They continued to rock, their cocks brushing together as they moaned out their passion.

Kiba broke the kiss and trialed his kisses down Naruto’s neck, loving the moans he was causing. He was kissing Naruto’s chest, circling the erect nipples with his tongue before he began to gently suck on them. Kiba could feel his cock lengthen as Naruto bucked and hissed at his ministrations and he chuckled.

“Kiba, please…want--” Naruto moaned and tried thrusting faster, but Kiba stopped him.

“What do you want, Naruto?” Kiba whispered in his ear. Naruto whimpered and Kiba thrusted hard against Naruto once before stopping all together.

“What do you want?” He asked again, loving the look of distressed pleasure on Naruto’s face.

“Come… please. Want to come.”

Kiba moaned at the words and began rocking again. It wasn’t long before both Kiba and Naruto were at the edge and Kiba snuck his hand away from Naruto’s ass cheek and gripped his dripping, hard cock.

The sun kissed teen began to thrash as Kiba continued to jerk them both off, squeezing and rubbing their lengths together as fast as he could. Suddenly Naruto arched, come hitting Kiba’s chest and filling his hand, Naruto’s yells echoing into the morning air.

Kiba gave another squeeze to his own cock before stiffening, moaning Naruto’s name as he came. Kiba sunk into the water, relaxed, and Naruto collapsed on top of him, both enjoying their afterglow.

Until whistling and clapping broke out behind them. Kiba and Naruto both looked toward the entrance to the hot springs and blushed with embarrassment. Standing there was all three rookie teams. Hinata was probably the only one who had her back turned. However, everyone else continued to stare at them with unconcealed disbelief, amusement, and indifference.

“All right! Go Naruto!” Sakura shouted.

“About time, Kiba!” Choji and Ino yelled out at the same time, followed up by Akamaru’s bark.

Kiba blushed at them, not knowing whether to be honored or offended. Naruto took the former, Kiba guessed, by the way he smiled hugely, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand bashfully. That ended, however, when Sasuke tossed his two cents in.

“Never knew you liked to bottom, Naruto.” Sasuke said, smirking, making the question a statement as only an Uchiha could do.

“Who said I bottomed, bastard!” Naruto yelled back.

“Oh Kiba! Let me come!’” Sasuke mocked. “Sounds to me like bottoming.”

“OI! I never said any of that!!” Naruto responded, and Kiba thought he was going to burst. “It’s probably what you say when you bottom!”

Sasuke and Naruto were ignored by everyone else in the room, who were all used to their endless bantering. It wasn’t unusual to see them baiting each other, which probably was why Shikamaru looked so bored.

“I’m going back to bed, so try to keep it down. Troublesome…” Shikamaru sighed, leaving the hot springs, followed moments later by Shino.

Kiba, however, didn’t notice. In fact, he didn’t notice anything besides the beautiful vision still sitting on his lap, even if he was wailing around in his lap and being loud. He didn’t mind, in fact, he just might do something about it.

“--you were probably speaking from experience with--”

Naruto was cut off by Kiba’s lips and Kiba groaned at how fast he could make him turn to pudding in his lap. Naruto really was the cutest guy he knew.


End file.
